


Glass shards

by DemLunzel



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Go read their storyyyy, Just sumn for my fren’s bday, Slight mention of self harm and blood but nothing too awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemLunzel/pseuds/DemLunzel
Summary: Heeding Akane’s advice, Fuyuki reaches out for assistance under the watchful and steely gaze of KawaguchiThough he underestimated just how much she’d do for him, even with the blood staining his hands
Relationships: Fuyuki/Akane
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Glass shards

Akane didn’t dare look down

Her heart was practically pounding out of her chest, dangling over the edge of a goddamn building

The grip on her wrist tightened, and she looked up into Fuyuki’s eyes

Except they weren’t Fuyuki’s

They were cold and hollow, and she could see the struggle within it’s very being on whether or not to let her fall

Akane’s jaw trembled, wondering if this shell of someone she loved would even bother to pull her up

“F....Fuyuki....”

No formalities, no nicknames. This time her voice cried out for just Fuyuki and no one else

She felt herself slipping

He must have heard her, because the next thing she knew she was collapsing onto the solid material of the roof

Ghost stared at her, gaze far too emotionless for her liking

“How long-?” She asked in broken voice

He remained silent

Akane trembled, “How long has it been like this?”

Ghost, still with no waver in expression, finally spoke. His voice inhuman

“Four years”

He may as well have stabbed her chest

“F-FOUR YEARS?!” She choked on air

“WHY DIDN’T YOU ASK US FOR HELP?!”

Fuyuki- or rather Ghost, stared indignantly

“Blood on the hands of one child does enough harm. And the rest of you would have been horrified at what we’ve done”

Akane shuddered at the use of ‘we’, “You were just trying to help your mom....”

“Saving one life at the cost of numerous others” He stated flatly, standing up

“Fuyuki has accepted his role. Now leave before I change yours”

Knots formed in her stomach, “P-please....is Fuyuki still in there? Anywhere?”

“I said leave”

The cold, harsh words slammed into her very being, and Akane stood up

“Im not leaving”

—

Akane’s eyes shot open, her muscles seizing up in expectation of an attack

None came

That dream felt so real.... there was no way it wasn’t- right?

She shook her head. Sleep deprivation was getting to her

That was it.

In the shadows outside her home, a figure turned to leave, eyes flickering between something warm and something inhuman

—

“Don’t you think this is a little reckless?” Aki parked the car, brows furrowed as she glanced at the young girl beside her

“I mean you’re trusting a _dream_ over anything else”

“It was too vivid” Akane shook her head, “And that building wasn’t random. It actually exists. And I’ve never seen it before now!

I think....” She trailed off

Aki sent her a doubtful look, “Im only here because I don’t trust you walking around this place on your own”

“Im very responsible!” Akane insisted

“It’s not _you_ I don’t trust” Aki sighed

Akane frowned, “Right....” She shook her head and stepped out of the car, her heart skipping a beat at the sight of the building before her

It had to have been real. Everything was spot on!

Before Aki could stop her, she rushed into the building, only to be met with a few annoyed stares

Akane tried to search for any sign of some of the employees recognizing her, something that would prove she truly had been here before

Nothing

Her entire body deflated and she suddenly felt, very, very embarrassed at how frantically she had entered

“Sorry-!” Aki quickly ran up to her side, “We just need to borrow your restroom real quick!” She dragged her off

“Im sorry” Akane mumbled, “You were right....”

“Hey it’s okay” Aki waved off, besides I do actually have to use the restroom. Wait out here okay?”

She wordlessly nodded, shame consuming her

A hand was placed on her shoulder

“Aki-?” Akane was suddenly yanked away, and when she turned to scold the other for being so harsh with the tug, her eyes widened at who she saw

“Fuyuki....?!”

The boy’s expression wasn’t completely human, though physically, he seemed to be in control

More or less

“You have to leave”

“W-what? Why? Is everything from yesterday true?!” Akane’s mind was drowned in questions

“I have a part time job here” Fuyuki said simply, “My boss is strict and she’ll fire me if she sees you loitering”

It wasn’t a _complete_ lie. More like a....partial fib. Except replace ‘fire’ with ‘pain and neverending torture’ and you’ll have the entire situation honestly drawn out in front of you

“But-“ Akane’s mouth opened and closed, unable to form a proper sentence

“The roof-“

“What about the roof?” He rose a brow, and goddamn he hated how good he was getting at playing dumb

Akane averted her gaze, “Why didn’t you tell us about your part time job?”

“It’s not exactly something I want to talk about in my free time” Fuyuki shrugged

Again, not necessarily a lie

She was fresh out of arguments once Aki returned, blinking in slight surprise

“What are you all the way over here for?”

“Oh I was talking to-“ Akane turned to gesture to Fuyuki, only for him to be missing

Okay that was far from normal

“Lets head back” Aki ushered her out of the building, uttering quick apologies to employees nearby

Akane groaned by the time she returned home, throwing herself on the bed and checking her messages

The group chat she was in with Ken, Hiro, Yamiko and Fuyuki had been spammed with god knows what, so she had muted it while out

Her frown deepened as she noticed there wasn’t even one snarky quip from Fuyuki

The others didn’t seem to pay much mind to his absence, saying that what with his mother in critical medical care he was probably working his ass off to help support everyone

Her phone buzzed again, a single notification appearing at the top of the screen

‘Meet me tomorrow night. I’ll explain everything’

Akane didn’t dare sleep that night

—

“Why do you have pepper spray?” Hiro rose a brow, “I already have a girlfriend”

Akane sent him a sharp look, “I just decided I should be careful is all”

“There isn’t anything wrong with that” Ken nodded in approval, “Safety is important, especially nowadays”

“You never know where the ghost will strike next” Yamiko hummed

Akane’s blood ran cold, “The ghost?”

“Yeah. That’s what they’re calling them anyway. They take out these big name politicians of government assholes” Hiro shrugged, “Always disappears before cops can get to them”

“Hence the nickname” Ken agreed

Ah, that kind of ghost. Surely it didn’t have anything to do with Fuyuki.

Right?

—

Was Akane getting a little paranoid? Maybe. She had pepper spray, a pocket knife, and was now searching up several articles about the elusive ‘Ghost’ that always escaped from authorities’ grasp

She scrolled up in her group chat, taking notes of the hours Fuyuki had been MIA all throughout the past two weeks

Then she found herself searching up the hours Ghost had struck within the same time period

Her heart nearly stopped

**The hours lined up perfectly**

Suddenly, the message of the meeting Fuyuki requested seemed more horrifying than she first anticipated

Should she call the cops ahead of time? No. They’d hurt Fuyuki....but what would pepper spray and a pocket knife do against a well trained assassin? She didn’t even have proper combat training!

The most she could rely on was her adrenaline and reflexes

This may be the biggest mistake of her suddenly short life

—

Aki herself was beyond concerned when Akane had asked her to accompany her to that same building.

It wasn’t until she heard about the message that she reluctantly agreed

“If anything happens, I want you to get help” Akane said firmly

Aki felt the grip on her steering wheel tighten

“Are you sure Fuyuki could be....-?”

She wanted to say no, but the evidence was incriminating.

So instead, she walked off without an answer

As Akane gently pushed the front doors, she gasped as they slowly opened by her touch

Unlocked

But no one was inside, and all the lights were off

Did Akane like this? No. Not in the slightest

Would she go in anyway? She’s already four feet in

The doors suddenly closed and on instinct Akane took out the pepper spray and aimed it at the entrance

“We’ve told you numerous times to stay away” The voice bore into Akane’s bones

He stepped forward, “You’ve come for Fuyuki, haven’t you?”

Akane felt pathetic with only pepper spray in hand

“You sent that message.” She concluded

The chilling grin on ‘Fuyuki’s’ face was less than comforting

“Not me” He chuckled, “Her”

Akane blinked, who-?

There was a sharp jab to her neck and she passed out

By the time she awoke, she saw....could she even describe him as Fuyuki anymore?

No, he was a ghost. In all sense of the word

Akane rolled her eyes as she still felt a light pressure in her bra

Yeah they took away her pepper spray, but the good thing about pocket knives were that they can fit anywhere

She carefully squirmed a little to try and get it to fall out while the others were occupied, eyes trailing to the clock

An hour had passed.

Aki must’ve went to get help already

She quickly caught the knife before it hit the ground, subtly beginning to cut her way out- and listen in on what this woman was talking about

“....Well done. You’re already beginning to reach your true potential”

Potential?

Akane’s mind rushed to find a connection between all the targets

With how well planned out everything is, the places they hid in, was that a chandelier? The weapons and supplies they used, any idiot with half a brain cell would be able to tell they’re a collected organization

How and why Fuyuki would get involved however, was beyond her

Though she found herself hating that she hadn’t realized something off before it had gotten so bad

“Did she come alone?” She heard the woman ask

Fuyu- Ghost nodded, “I saw her walking down several blocks on her own and entering the building”

_**HOW AND WHEN THE FUCK-** _

Akane suddenly felt rage and embarrassment boil in her chest, she knew something was up but goddamn she was being watched?!

Kawaguchi smiled, “Good. Why don’t you go see if our little guest is conscious? I’ll begin preparations”

_Nope. Nope she did not like the sound of that. Absolutely not, count her the fuck out_

Before she could even move, Ghost was standing right in front of her

It took every nerve in her body not to jump fourteen feet in the air

“JESUS FUCKING CHRIST DON’T DO THAT”

Ghost blinked at her reaction, it’s eyes shifting into something more human

Akane found herself shocked at the hint of a smile on his face

He knelt down, holding out a small note

Akane stared at it

‘Ghost’ nodded at her arms

“You....knew?” Akane quirked a brow

He nodded, and placed the note in her now unbound hands

What he did next was beyond Akane’s imagination.

He took her pocket knife and gave himself a few grazes and cuts on his shoulders, face, and much to her horror, even his neck

Ghost- or rather Fuyuki, handed her the pocket knife.

 _‘Go’_ He mouthed

Akane was frozen in shock and a light shove from him snapped her out of her reverie

Fuyuki had led her to a nearby window, opening it and letting her slip through

Once she was far enough, he took a sniper and smashed the window with it’s handle, firing harmless shots in the air

Which, by the way, still frightened the fuck out of Akane

By the time Kawaguchi returned, she saw the blood splattered all over the room, the broken window and the glass shards on the ground

“WHAT HAPPENED?!” She was enraged

Fuyuki easily held back the urge to smile and chuckle

“She was hiding a pocket knife....” He gestured to his neck, forcing his voice to sound strained and exhausted, “Almost sliced my neck”

“That little....” Kawaguchi hissed, “She was smarter than I thought....FIND HE-“

The sound of distance alarms cut her off and she immediately narrowed her eyes

Whatever suspicion the authorities had could be easily bribed away, but that didn’t mean this wasn’t an annoying hassle

It wasn’t until she turned her back to Fuyuki that he finally smiled

—

Akane opened the note that was so adamantly placed in her hands

_‘I want you to find out what you can on Kawaguchi-san. I’ve transferred enough money into your account to afford payment for the rest of my mother’s treatment_

_Meet me at these coordinates, bring whatever weapons you can_

_Burn this when you’re done reading it’_

And burn she did

She wasn’t going to do this alone


End file.
